


Rain - Prompt

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain won't stop falling outside. Observing bystanders, Rose comtemplates the dull world. Well... maybe not so dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain - Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the precious Mag <3

The sky was clouded. Another grey day ahead of me as I left the supermarket. My absolute loathe of shopping anything rather than topics of my interests would have to wait until the rain stopped.  
I sighed, placing my bags on the ground. Beside me, a group of girls giggled, observing what seemed to be a cellphone. I rolled my eyes, unamused.  
“Oh that boy is so adoraaaaaable.” was among the squealing and squeaking that took place just a few feet away from me.  
Regardless of what could happen, it was going to be a long wait. And I could very much care less about those girls and their seemingly perfect lives revolving around this or that handsome male subject, which somehow seemed to change every two weeks. If not less. There are far more entertaining things to do.  
Of course I had none of them on my reach. My computer was at home. And everyone else was most likely on their computers discussing blantantly random things. Probably uninteresting things, but it was better than standing alone under the rain.  
A slight vibration cleared my thoughts.  
I reached for my cellphone and opened the text message.  
 _rooooooose where are you? im really worried :( youre taking so long!!_  
I tilted my head, looking at the phone. Her. I typed a quick response, stating that I was fine and was delayed by the rain.  
Once again I looked around to see the crowd moving in different directions, each person heading for a different location.  
I had nothing better to do than to observe every individual and speculate on their route.  
For example, the young man running with a briefcase covering his head and a baddly knotted tie as well as a cheap suit. I would say he is late for work, possibly his first job and that his boss wasn’t exactly the nicest.  
A lady strolled under her umbrella with a tiny dog. From the way her back was straightened and her upper lip curved, I could see the weather was everything but satisfying for her.  
I leaned back, closing my eyes. It was hard keeping my mind away from the fact that the world is simply dull and predictable. As people are. As everyone else who simply displayed themselves in the way they walked or spoke or gestured.  
The world was an open book. Unfortunately, not my favourite genre.  
I was still dwelling deep within my thoughts when I saw a figure in the crowd. Her glasses were covered in water drops, slightly fogged up. Behind them, bright green eyes were turned to me, brighter than the green sun itself.  
I nearly turned my gaze to the ground by instinct. Instead, I simply stared as the figure got closer.  
How silly of her. Her face was covered by strands of black wet hair. Between those strands, her eyes shined brightly, as well as her silly grin, both directed at me only. Her pace became faster as she rushed to me and held up a raincoat.  
“That was incredibly ridiculous of you.” I muttered.  
She simply grinned more.  
“I thought you’d like a surprise!”  
I shifted my eyes, feeling a soft warmth in my cheeks. “You could have told me. Imagine I would leave before you got here…”  
“Oh, I knew you wouldn’t.” she smiled more “Here, I brought this for you.” she handed me the raincoat.  
“Why didn’t you put it on?” she was absolutely drenched. her clothes were soaked and stuck to her body. She didn’t seem to mind. “You are a mess.”  
“Well, I thought you would take longer to accept the jacket if i had it on. Now that I’m wet, you won’t feel so guilty!” she looked at the streets “And I love rain.”  
I sighed reluctantly and put the raincoat on. Even if she didn’t wear it, it had her scent all around it. “Thank you, Jade.” I knew it was pointless to argue and I simply flashed a shy smile.  
She smiled more “You’re welcome!”  
“You do know that is considered blackmail.”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong!” she giggled “I’m sure you won’t hold it against me.” she looked at herself “I suppose you don’t mind if I stay at your place for a bit. Until I dry out more.”  
I blushed slightly. “Sure”  
My abillity to reply intelligently was _flawless_.  
Just when we were going to step onto the rain, it started to fade. The clouds parted as soon as Jade made her way out.  
“Ah! It’s clearing up” she giggled again as the sun shined above her head, highlighting each strand of her hair.  
“I don’t believe you are not responsible for this.” I lifted an eyebrow.  
“Oh, Rose, that’s so silly! How could I control the weather like that?” she giggled more and pulled me out of the rain.  
“You always do that.”  
“Do what? Control the weather?”  
“No. Make everything brighter.” I smiled gently.  
“You just make everything too dark. It’s not too dark, is it?”  
“No. Not now.”  
 _Not while you’re here._

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
